Supre Smesh Bras. Wikia
Welcome to the Supre Smesh Bras. Wikia Creator of this wiki - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Supre Smesh Bras. is a two player game, with a whole lot of characters and many stages. Play for fun, or play competitively. Host at APEX, or come up with a tier list that everybody will disagree on. The game is a fan made Super Smash Bros. game, which you can download for free on PC. The game is made by ComJay who is the creator of The Brilliant Game, which based off of The Fantastic Game. Supre Smesh Bras. includes a stage based off of The Fantastic Game called Fantastic and a stage based off of The Brilliant Game called Brilliant. Known bugs/glitches If Sanic is P2 his Sanic Ball will only do 6% damage. FIXED IN 1.1 If Mayro uses fireball on Sandbag it will always go left. FIXED IN 1.2 If Shalk or Sanic is P1 and hits Fex, if Fex is facing left, Fex will use Sponges sound clip. FIXED IN 1.2 If both players lose their stock at the same time, nothing happens. FIXED IN 1.2 (pic of the day 2) Links Supre Smesh Bras. Website - https://sites.google.com/site/comjacker/games/supresmeshbras ComJay links Website - https://sites.google.com/site/comjacker/ Email - comjacker@live.com Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/dotComJay Twitter - https://twitter.com/ComJayOfficial/ Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/user/ComJackerFTW Deviantart - http://comjackerftw.deviantart.com Colors! - http://colorslive.com/author?id=133754 Miiverse - https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/ComJacker Tumblr - http://comjay.tumblr.com 'Characters' Characters added in version 1.0 ]] ] ] ''Characters added in version 1.1'' ] ] ] Stages Stages added in version 1.0 ] ] ] ] ] ] ] ] Stages added in version 1.1 ] Subpages Collaborate https://sites.google.com/site/comjacker/games/supresmeshbras/collaborate Name - Rename - Submitter Picture sent to Comjay Collaborate 1 Donkey Kong - Konkey Dong - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Captain Falcon - Crapten Furcan - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Lucina - Lecena - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Fox - Fex - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Falco - Furco - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Ike- Ikk - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Robin - Rubin - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Mega Man - Maga Men - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Marth - Merth - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Diddy Kong - Kiddy Dong - Justin Alvaro (alvaj19) Collaborate 2 Ness - Noss - ianbow111 Samus - Semis - rekcere (no picture if you know rekcere pls ask for his picture and add it here) Pikachu - Pickaqui- Breregrsart (no picture if you know Breregrsart pls ask for his picture and add it here) Jigglypuff - Jebablypef - ninjaoy900 (no picture if you know ninjaoy900 pls ask for his picture and add it here) Kirby - Kebay - eray125 Directors Room https://sites.google.com/site/comjacker/games/supresmeshbras/directors-room Posts pic of the day 1 18 April 2015 pic of the day 2 19 of April 2015 pic of the day 3 20 of April 2015 pic of the day 4 23 April 2015 pic of the day 5 24 of April 2015 Ballots Smesh Bras. Fighter Ballot http://www.emailmeform.com/builder/form/cabQ9nP6iNWc9cd4xDa73T Do you want your favourite video game character to join the battle in Supre Smesh Bras.? Now's your chance! Submit a video game character's name, and we'll consider turning that character into a Smesh fighter! Please limit your vote to one per person. Smesh Bras. Stage Ballot http://www.emailmeform.com/builder/form/dqfp2sJb8o7X08W703yDMer Do you want your favourite video game stage to be included in Supre Smesh Bras.? Now's your chance! Submit a video game stage's name, and we'll consider turning that character into a Smesh stage! Please limit your vote to one per person. Videos Supre Smesh Bras. (Early Video) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKkA9jn7jGo Supre Smesh Bras. Release Trailer (1.0 Trailer) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKkA9jn7jGo This is obviously not finished (Hum Run Contes pic of the day 5) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxZGU0dZzVc&spfreload=10 2slow (Shedo assis trophi pic of the day 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vdpNua7rYQ&spfreload=10 Supre Smesh Bras. playlist (includes some Supre Smesh Bras. videos not by ComJay) - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKrLI2DcH2jYC5TpGjwOV3wjPVBhzt6K9&spfreload=10 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.